Tough Little Boys
by mayalucille
Summary: Tough little boys grow up to be dads and turn into big babies again. Ren drives his wife and daughter home from the hospital. RenxKyoko, Canon


_Well I never once  
Backed down from a punch  
Well I'd take it square on the chin  
Well I found out fast  
That bullies just laugh  
And we've got to stand up to them_

_So I didn't cry when I got a black eye  
As bad as it hurt, I just grinned  
But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again._

_Scared me to death  
When you took your first steps  
And I'd fall every time you fell down  
Your first day of school, I cried like a fool  
And I followed your school bus to town_

_Well I didn't cry, when Old Yeller died  
At least not in front of my friends  
But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again_

_Well I'm a grown man  
But as strong as I am  
Sometimes it's hard to believe  
How one little girl, with little blonde curls  
Could totally terrify me_

_If you were to ask, my wife would just laugh  
She'd say "I know all about men  
How tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again"_

_Well I know one day, I'll give you away  
But I'm gonna stand there and smile  
But when I get home, and I'm all alone  
Well, I'll sit in your room for a while_

_Well I didn't cry when Old Yeller died  
At least not in front of my friends  
But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again_

_When tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again_

Tough Little Boys; Gary Allen

Tough Little Boys

Tsuruga Ren, although sometimes called a "pretty boy", never was really afraid of anything. He didn't like failing or disappointing people he held in high esteem, but he wasn't afraid.

The first time he was truly afraid was when his beautiful, twenty-one year-old wife placed their newborn daughter in his arms. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and, looking at her, he felt a wave of protectiveness and fear sweep over him.

She was so tiny, so breakable. He gulped and slid onto Kyoko's hospital bed, afraid that his arms might spontaneously give out. Seeing her husband's panicked expression, Kyoko took the pink bundle from his arms.

(She immediately knew his protectiveness would only get worse as she aged)

_____________________________________________________________________________

Ren's arm snaked around her shoulder and Tsuruga Kyoko sighed contentedly.

"You know I wasn't really thinking straight when I told you I hated you and that I'd castrate you if you ever tried to sleep with me again. Nor did I mean it when I said I changed my mind at having a baby."

Ren laughed. "I know you weren't serious. I probably would have said the same things you did if I was in your position—and I know you wanted to have Aiko, it's just—

"—Aiko?"

"Oh, well… I thought it would be a nice name. It means "beloved one" and we could call her Ai for short."

"I love it, Ren. When did you think of it?"

"Oh, you know, not too long ago."

(He wasn't about to tell her he came up with the names of the three children he planned on having with her when she was seventeen)

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kyoko bit back a laugh but couldn't help the involuntary, amused smile that appeared on her face.

"Ren, I think an old lady in a walker just passed us."

"I'm just being careful. Going slow gives me time to react. Ai is so fragile and cars are practically weapons."

"There goes the two-year-old on his tricycle."

"I'm serious Kyoko, I never realized how dangerous the world is."

"I understand, Ren, but your going 20 miles under the speed limit."

(Kyoko would fully come to understand his protectiveness when she saw him looking at purchasing the Mercedes Guardian whose description read: The S600 Guard will defend its occupants against machine-gun fire, grenades, and other explosives; it will run on flat tires; it's got its own air supply in case of gas attack, and in case of fire, it's got its own fire-extinguishing system and a self-sealing fuel tank)

_____________________________________________________________________________

Due to their combined fame, the couple had received overwhelming media coverage during her pregnancy and their fans had sent them gifts for Aiko from across Japan. Ren had already spoke with the media, asking for privacy and promising an interview in a few months time with pictures.

Their wish had been granted and the lawn of their two-story house wasn't filled with cameras. All their friends had visited them at the private hospital where Aiko was born and even Ren's parents came in for a quick visit with their granddaughter before leaving soon after with promises of another visit shortly.

Ren pulled the car into the garage. Quickly, so Kyoko's stubborness didn't get the better of her, Ren ran around to her side of the car and picked her up bridal style. Just as efficiently, Ren opened the side door and gently lifted his daughter's carrier from the car. Kyoko sighed with resignation and closed the car door from her position in Ren's arm.

She guessed that she, like her beloved daughter, was going to have to get used to being treated like she was made of glass; once she was fully recovered from giving birth, though, she knew Ren would be okay with her independent nature. But Aiko, no matter what her age, would always be at risk for giving Ren a heartattack.

(She didn't even want to imagine Aiko's first day of school)

**A/N: Thanks to everyone's encouragement from my last piece, I managed to crank out another. Please leave a review--they really and truly make my day!**

**Hugs,**

**Maya**


End file.
